


In The End

by bookwriter12345



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwriter12345/pseuds/bookwriter12345
Summary: In the end, nothing really mattered, except there once were two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester who saved their world with an angel named Castiel.





	In The End

In the end, nothing really mattered, except there once were two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester who saved their world with an angel named Castiel.

****

It didn't matter if they went to Heaven or Hell (who would want them?) when they died.

****

And it _sure_ didn't matter to those people who never met them.

****

But.

****

Can you deny that they changed the world? That they didn't save people? Destiny declared their fate long before they born.

****

And yet.

****

Dean never did say yes to Michael. Lucifer never had complete control over Sam.   


 

They never did stop Saving People Hunting Things, The Family Business.

****

Maybe that's all it took.

****

_Maybe_ destiny has you on one railroad track one day, and the next you're supposed to derail it (life's a bitch)

****

_Maybe_ all it takes is two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester and an angel named Castiel, to inspire you to say, _Fuck this, I can do it._

****

And isn't that what really matters?

**Author's Note:**

> How has Supernatural changed your life?


End file.
